


Bruce Wayne? More Like, Bruce DANG!

by nocokenojoke



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocokenojoke/pseuds/nocokenojoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac lets Enjolras drag him to another French Revolution reenactment, and finds a man in a rather... unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Wayne? More Like, Bruce DANG!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



"Courfeyrac, look out!" Enjolras shouted, desperation coloring his words the deep red of wine and blood. Courf turned, wildly, too late to do anything but stare at the guardsmen's gun pointed at him. He couldn't move, frozen, seeing in the depths of the barrel the futility of his own mortality.

The shot rang true.

At the sound of the blank firing, Courf dramatically flung himself backwards, his torso contorting in a ridiculous fashion, all for the #Realism. This was only the second reenacment he had been to, and h didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Enj's disappointed stares.

Unfortunately, in his ever daunting quest for drama, he hadn't looked where he was flinging, and he slammed into the bulky body of the man who had been standing behind him. While Courf could be called, by some, a waif, he was still a fully grown adult male, and he and the poor, innocent bystander sprawled across the barricade.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Courf asked, frantically inspecting the man he had just... well, accosted for any injury.

"I'm fine, are you alright? You did just get shot, after all." The stranger practically rumbled, his voice a deep, rich baritone. The man winked, conspiratorially, his arm coming up to curl protectively around Courf where they lay prone. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." Courf swooned, but seeing as they were both lying smushed together, it was really more of a full-body wiggle.


End file.
